


25. Santa

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Mentioned Warlock Dowling, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley remembers one particular Christmas with Warlock.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	25. Santa

Crowley walked out of the room where he had been watching the television for the past two hours with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. He stretched and then proceeded to make himself comfortable in Aziraphale’s lap. Up until that moment, the angel was sitting in his armchair and peacefully reading a book.

He bookmarked the page he was on with a blue ribbon before closing the book and setting it aside. Then he finally gave his full attention to Crowley. 

“What’s the matter, darling?” he asked. It was unusual that the telly put Crowley in a bad mood as it usually had the opposite effect on the demon.

“Eh, remembered something,” the demon waved it off.

“Did you?” the angel encouraged him to continue.

“Yeah. It was a film about a kid trying to catch Santa and I remembered something. The kid was so disappointed when he found out... Reminded me of the time when Dowling decided that Warlock was too old for make-beliefs,” he made a face.

“What do you mean?” the angel encouraged him to tell him more. Crowley didn’t express his emotions towards people other than Aziraphale very often but when he did, he had to let it out.

“He was six when she told him,” Crowley explained. “Six,” he emphasised angrily.

It still surprised Aziraphale every time Crowley expressed that he genuinely liked the boy, and all the more in this case. The demon didn’t really seem like someone to wholeheartedly support the whole concept of Santa Claus.

“That’s a bit young, isn’t it?”

“You bet it is, angel,” he nodded. “And she wasn’t exactly sensitive about it, either,” he added.

“Really? But she’s his mother...”

“Yup. Often didn’t act like one, though. The kid even once told me he liked me better than his mom. He was ten at the time and said, I quote, that I’m ‘a little creepy sometimes but you really like me, more than mom, you know?’ Dowling wasn’t maternal at all and he knew.”

Aziraphale could almost hear the little boy’s voice saying it and it almost broke his heart. He could imagine how Crowley felt that day.

“But back to Santa,” he said. “Warlock was six and it somehow seemed like a good idea to her to tell him the truth. Not only that, she decided to do so a week before Christmas.”

“That was unfortunate timing,” Aziraphale remarked.

“To put it mildly,” agreed the other being. “Christmas was ruined that year. The day she told him that Santa isn’t real and they were buying the presents all along, he cried to me how mom and dad lied to him and he never wanted to celebrate Christmas ever again. That attitude lasted until well after Christmas. I usually didn’t spend Christmas morning with them, but that year, I offered to stay. I think the parents were really glad that they didn’t have to deal with the meltdown under the Christmas tree themselves. Although Harriet would deserve it, come to think of it...”

“I didn’t know you were so in favour of fairy tales. I’d expect you to be one of those parents that don’t even make their kids believe in a magical entity giving them gifts in the first place.”

“Who am I to you, angel?” Crowley smiled. “Magic is the only part of Christmas that makes it worth it. I wouldn’t rob a kid of it.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Aziraphale nodded. “How was Christmas the year after that?” he asked. “Did Warlock get over it by then?”

“Thank Somebody, he did. It was never the same when he knew, though. If it was a thing for me to decide, I wouldn’t tell him until he was about nine. But I was just a Nanny and it was none of my business, right?”

“You’d make such a good parent, Crowley...”


End file.
